


True Heroes

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Heroes.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-01
Updated: 2007-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	True Heroes

Title: True Heroes  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)**snarry100** 's Challenge: #86: Crossover  
Warning(s): AU  
A/N: Crossover fandom: Heroes.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

True Heroes

~

“We just wanted to say thank you, Claire,” Harry said, shaking the diminutive blond girl’s hand.

“Sure.” She shuffled as if embarrassed, then, looking up at Severus she asked, “Are you the one he used my blood to save?”

“Apparently,” Severus murmured. “Although he did manage to save the rest of our world first.”

Harry blushed. “She doesn’t want to hear about that--”

Claire interrupted. “Sure I do,” she said. “I love a good story.”

Severus looked at Harry. “He’s acclaimed our world over, a hero.”

Claire smiled. “Actually, from where I’m standing, it looks like you’re both heroes.”

~


End file.
